


flames are wild, ya know

by lordyuuri



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordyuuri/pseuds/lordyuuri
Summary: raging with absolute purpose. - kiawe vs. olivia.





	flames are wild, ya know

He doesn't have it easy like Mallow and Lana did, but that's what makes it so much more exhilarating.

 _Tension_. Tension and suspense. It excited him, thrilled him. The fire in his soul roared, burning his heart and boiling his blood. He is on fire - he  _is_  fire, and he sends out a sea of flames in attempt to overwhelm and control.

But his opponent does not flinch; instead, she meets him halfway, meets him with the same raw power. She does not show mercy, and he  _loves_  it. He loves it and craves more.

Charred pebbles fall to the ground next to him. His Salandit slides near him and hisses at the Lycanroc mere feet away from him. Her little legs shake, but her eyes speak of determination. She will not falter under that piercing glare. She will be the feared, not the fearful.

The Lycanroc barked. The woman smirked. She is provoking, she is smug.

_She is the beautiful challenge._

He returns the smile, flashes feral teeth. His Salandit lays low to down the ground, matching her master's fierceness. Their hearts beat in harmony - they are ready.

She lifts her hand. Her Lycanroc growls towards her prey and takes the first step.

He takes in a deep breath and  _screams_.


End file.
